The present invention relates generally to soap and, more specifically, to an illuminating novelty cleansing bar, suitable for children, consisting of an outer housing of translucent soap containing a novelty item embedded within that is also translucent and contains an illumination device within. The illuminating device consists of an led, battery, motion switch and integrated circuit board. The motion switch, when activated, closes, completing the circuit, the battery energizes the LED in a predetermined time program. The LED flashes in a sequence and turns off when it has completed its program. Each subsequent occurrence (when the motion switch is closed) activates the program, powering the LED repeating the cycle again. Once the cleansing bar is depleted, the user is left with an illuminating novelty item or toy. The device is designed so no soap gets wasted and adds an interest into the using of the soap bar. Light projects out from the soap, provided by the inner illumination device making it extremely attractive to children and promotes cleanliness and good health habits.
The present invention discloses a translucent, light illuminating cleansing bar having an electronic lighting apparatus or container embedded within an inner object suspended within the cleansing bar. The object within the cleansing bar can be of a variety of items such as toys, key chains, dolls or any novelty item. The electronic illuminating container consists of a motion switch, LED, battery and integrated circuit. The motion switch activates the circuit and energizes the LED in a predetermined program, flashes the LED sequence until a timer turns it off when the program is complete. Each subsequent occurrence when the motion switch is closed, will activate the program, powering the LED in the repetitive flashing sequence.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a translucent cleansing bar (soap) with a translucent novelty item within.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a translucent cleansing bar (soap) with a translucent novelty item within that contains an illuminating container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a translucent cleansing bar (soap) that having an illuminating container within consisting of a battery, LEDS, motion switch and integrated circuit board.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a translucent cleansing bar that the motion switch activates the circuit and energizes the LED in a predetermined program of a flashing sequence until a timer turns it off.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a translucent cleansing bar that each subsequent occurrence of motion activates the program, powering the LEDS to repeat the sequence.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a translucent cleansing bar that is appealing and fun to children and promotes cleanliness and good health habits.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a translucent cleansing bar that when the soap portion of the device is completed, a novelty item or usable toy is revealed, encouraging the user to use all the soap surrounding the item within.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a translucent cleansing bar (soap) with a translucent novelty item within that contains an illuminating container. The illuminating container within consists of a battery, LEDS, motion switch and integrated circuit board. Also having a translucent cleansing bar that the motion switch activates the circuit and energizes the LED in a predetermined program of flashing sequence until a timer turns it off Also to provide a translucent cleansing bar that each subsequent occurrence of motion activates the program, powering the LEDS to repeat the sequence. And to provide a translucent cleansing bar that is appealing and fun to children and promotes cleanliness and good health habits. Also to provide a translucent cleansing bar that when the soap portion of the device is completed, a novelty item or usable toy is revealed, encouraging the user to use all of the soap surrounding the item within.